Sailor Moon Eclipse
by RainbowEclipse
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are visited by a strange girl from another galaxy. Does she mean harm or does she need help for her world? I rated it PG cause it's kinda scary (I think) ^_^; Please R/R but no flames!! Thanks!
1. Th Journey Begins

1 Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins  
  
Note: I wrote this forever ago! I just had some old fans beg me to put it up. I'm really proud of this so please R/R but don't flame me!  
  
The universe is huge. Not even the most skilled scientist can tell if other planets, or even other galaxies exist. That¹s the way God meant it to be. We¹ll probably never know if other galaxies or other life forms exist. At least not in the real world. But in an imagination, well, that¹s a different story.  
  
*A universe fades away, a kingdom gone*  
  
"Who's there!?"  
  
*A visitor from afar, our only chance.*  
  
"What do you mean by a 'visitor from afar'?"  
  
*Don't waste time, help us.*  
  
"Who are you, tell me!"  
  
*Help us!*  
  
Darien shot up like a bullet. "That dream again! Who is talking to me? I wonder what they mean by 'a visitor from afar'. What can they mean?"  
  
"Arggh!" Darien hit his nightstand with his fist, "How can I help you if I don't know who you are!?"  
  
ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô  
  
"Darien, hello, are you there?" came Serena's voice over the phone.  
  
"Oh, sorry Serena, I kinda zoned out for a while."  
  
"I kinda noticed. Oh well, so are you gonna come watch the eclipse tonight with me and the girls, we're meeting at the temple."  
  
"Sure, but I can't stay long, I haven't been getting much sleep lately."  
  
"I'm sorry, so I'll see you tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* click *  
  
ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô  
  
"Serena, I thought you said Darien was coming." said Rei tapping her foot impatiently, "It could be starting soon!"  
  
"He'll be here, Rei. He would go as far as brave the Northern Arctic  
  
Plains just to see my absolutely perfect face!" Serena stated with a pose.  
  
"Oh brother, you know, you really are a meatball-head!" argued Rei playfully as she tossed a muffin at Serena.  
  
"Come on you two," said Mina, "You're getting a little too old for this!"  
  
"Look who's talking!" said Lita in defense for her quarreling friends,  
  
"You're the one that can't go to bed at night unless you have your 'blankey'!"  
  
"Hey!" said Mina, "Leave Pooky out of this!" she reached for a muffin, but was too late, one came flying right at her and hit her on the face.  
  
"Hey Darien!" said Ami looking up from her book on 'Nuclear Physics',  
  
"Come on in!"  
  
"Is it safe?" he joked as he walked into the spare room where the girls were.  
  
"Hi Darien!" Serena jumped up and ran over to him. "I'm so glad you came! You can sit by me when we go up on the roof!"  
  
"Serena!" said Luna as she entered the room, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here!"  
  
"Sorry, mother, I guess I figured that you knew I'd be here!" said Serena still clinging to Darien.  
  
"Well, I thought you were going downtown with Molly and Melvin!" said Luna as she jumped onto the table and started chowing down on muffins.  
  
"I don't think so, I thought they should be alone. The eclipse is so romantic, don't you think, Darien?" Serena puckered up and leaned towards her boyfriend.  
  
"Uh," said Darien while sweating it out, "I think the phone's ringing!"  
  
Then he ran into the hallway.  
  
"Man!" thought Serena as she snapped her fingers in disappointment, "He got away again!"  
  
"According to my calculations, the darkening should happen in approximately one minute." said Ami while typing away on her mini-computer.  
  
Darien returned from answering the nonexistent phone "Um, wrong number."  
  
"You're hopeless!" said Lita as she and Mina chuckled to themselves as they all climbed up the ladder on the side of the house to get to the roof.  
  
"I planned it so we'll get a perfect view, you guys." said Rei as she found a spot and sat down.  
  
"Here we go, everybody, put your sunglasses on, now, in counting 10-9-  
  
8-7. . ." started Ami as the others chimed in.  
  
"6-5-4-3-2-1!" With that, the sky faded to total darkness.  
  
"Look!" said Serena, "I can see the outline of the sun!" The moon was directly in front of the sun, and the world was dark.  
  
"What's that sound?" asked Rei as she stood up. "Did anyone else hear it?"  
  
"I did." said Darien as he stood up as well.  
  
"What sound?" asked Serena.  
  
"A sort of whizzing sound like a car driving by." said Ami as she stood up.  
  
"It came right over us!" said Lita as she pointed towards the eclipse.  
  
"I think it's headed that way!" Then, a large explosion lit up the darkness directly where Lita was pointing.  
  
"This looks bad, you guys!" said Mina, "We'd better go check it out!"  
  
"Hurry and transform!" said Artemis, "Luna and I will stay here and see if we can find more about it from Central Control!"  
  
"Let's go, scouts!" said Serena.  
  
ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô  
  
When they arrived, smoke was rising from a small crater in the ground. They decided to keep their distance until they found out what was going on. News crews started appearing, and the local police were trying to clear out the people gathered around the pit.  
  
"Go home, folks. There's nothing to see here. It's just a comet or something." said a very annoyed police officer.  
  
But he was proven wrong as a figure in a dark cape and hood flew out of the smoke and pinned the officer to the ground. The figure grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to it's own. It mumbled something the scouts couldn't hear. The sky was getting lighter.  
  
"Don't just stand there, Sailor Moon, that guy needs our help!" shouted  
  
Venus as she followed the others off the building they were on.  
  
When they got to the ground, the police officer was clutching his collar trying to loosen it so he could breathe.  
  
"I said where is the Princess of the Moon!" shouted the figure. But when the struggling victim didn't answer, the attacker threw him to the ground and turned around to face the crowd. "Tell me where the Moon Princess is or you'll all end up like him!"  
  
"How dare you come during one of the most romantic times to threaten a local police officer. I won't let you ruin this moment!"  
  
The figure turned around, but the night shaded it's face.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice!"  
  
"We're the Sailor Team!"  
  
"And I am Tuxedo Mask"  
  
"On behalf of the Moon,"  
  
"On behalf of Mercury,"  
  
"On behalf of Mars,"  
  
"On behalf of Jupiter,"  
  
"On behalf of Venus,"  
  
"And for the sake of the people of earth,"  
  
"We'll punish you!" the group shouted as if on cue.  
  
"Don't make me laugh!" said the figure as it jumped off into the night.  
  
"Follow him!" shouted Tuxedo Mask as he ran after the figure. But their search was in vain, for the figure had disappeared without a trace. "Visitor from afar." thought Darien as the streetlights came on.  
  
ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô  
  
That night, Darien's dream was different.  
  
*A new evil has appeared*  
  
"What are these pictures of destruction?"  
  
*A planet well known*  
  
"This is awful, there's people dying everywhere! Do something!"  
  
*I can't, you must save us*  
  
"Me?"  
  
*Help, please.*  
  
"Woa," Darien sat up and clutched his sweat-drenched pillow. "I think the destruction of earth is coming. It's still so unclear! I'll bet the person in the cape last night knows something about this!"  
  
ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô  
  
"Come in, Ami." Came a shaky voice from Ami's wristwatch.  
  
"Yes Serena, this had better be important, I'm in the middle of a class on the C++ code for creating computer programs!" said Ami as she stooped over her wrist communicator.  
  
"Major important, that creepy figure showed up again and it is terrorizing some people in a local grocery store!" said the voice on the other line.  
  
"OK, I'm coming, but this better not effect my grade, my mom will kill me if I bring it down any more than I already have!"  
  
"What's your grade?"  
  
"A 99.8%! My mom's already mad about it, and I'm grounded."  
  
"I feel your pain." said Serena as a giant sweat droplet crept down the side of her head. "Let's go!"  
  
ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô  
  
"Stop right there, you ultimately creepy monster!" shouter Sailor Moon at the battle scene.  
  
"Me?" the figure turned around, but its face was still shaded.  
  
"Yeah you!" shouted Sailor Mars, "Stop pestering innocent civilians!"  
  
"I'm glad you showed up." said the figure as a smile seemed to creep across his face.  
  
"I'll bet you are!" said Sailor Jupiter as she moved to the front of the group. Then, the scouts were swept off in a whirlwind.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Venus as she tried to fight the wind.  
  
"We seem to be trapped between dimensions!" said Mercury as she slid her visor in front of her eyes.  
  
The sound of an evil laugh filled a small room as the scouts finally hit the ground. "Now that I've got you all alone, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Look," said Tuxedo Mask, "Can't we talk this out man-to-man?"  
  
"Man-to-man!?" said the figure as it ripped of it's cape and hood, "Do  
  
I look like a man to you!?" Standing in front of them was a girl about the same age as the scouts. She had long, wavy, brown hair and purple-colored eyes. She was wearing a dress that was the same color of her eyes. It was long and had spaghetti straps on top.  
  
The whole group gasped.  
  
"Well," said Jupiter, "What do you want to ask us?"  
  
"I thought that since you all are associated with planets, and she. . ." she pointed to Sailor Moon, ". . . she is associated with the moon, so maybe you can tell me where the Moon Princess is."  
  
"Somehow," thought Darien to himself, "she seems familiar."  
  
"Why must you find the princess?" asked Mars as she walked up next to Jupiter.  
  
"I need her help." said the girl as she sat down on a small chair.  
  
"What, you came here, and terrorize people just to ask for help!? No offense, but that seems strange!" said Mars in an angry tone.  
  
"Just find her, OK!?" shouted the girl as tears welded up in her eyes.  
  
"Is there something you need to tell us?" asked Sailor Venus quietly.  
  
"I need her help or my friends are going to die!" the girl said as her tears started to fall. "I've tried to be brave, I tried everything I could, the princess is my last hope!"  
  
"Why do your friends need help?" asked Sailor Mercury as she closed her computer.  
  
"My universe is being destroyed. The evil forces are working their way to my planet. I need help to save my universe!" The girl was on her feet.  
  
Sailor Moon walked over to her, "Why do you need the Moon Princess?"  
  
"I was told she was the only one who could help save my universe. You see, like her, the universe is under my control alone. My mother and father were killed recently and while my mother was dying, the only thing she could say was 'Go to the earth, your only chance is the princess of their universe. I'm counting on you, my darling. I know you won't disappoint me. I love you.' but I have disappointed her. Every second that I am away, more people could be dying. I don't know what to do because I'm new at this. I'll have to be leaving soon. The enemy has given me one saros to find help. A saros is the time between two eclipses, 18 years and 11 1/3 days."  
  
"You're going to be here for 18 years!?" asked Sailor Jupiter in disbelief.  
  
"No, in my universe, a saros is exactly 1 year. The enemy thinks I can't beat them no matter who is on my side. I will be leaving in a year. If you find the princess, will you let her know I need to talk to her? Please, you're my only hope, you're the only hope for my people." the girl turned, walked through the wall, and disappeared.  
  
Then, the group fell back into the grocery store. It was almost as if the girl had stopped time.  
  
"Come on, Sailor Moon," said Venus, "you have to find her and tell her the truth."  
  
"How do I know it's safe!?" asked Sailor Moon as she blinked back some scared tears.  
  
"It's safe." said a voice behind them. They turned around and Darien was walking towards them. "She's come to me in my dreams. I recognize her voice. For the past couple of weeks, I've had the same dream. Someone was saying 'Help, a visitor from afar, the only chance for survival, a new evil appeared'. I always thought that we were the people that needed help, that our galaxy was going to meet its end. I thought that a visitor from afar was the person that would cause the end of the world." he paused and looked at Sailor Moon.  
  
"The visitor from afar is Sailor Moon, and she needs help. Now I realize that she needs a visitor from afar to save her universe. This is for real, Sailor Moon. Please help her; do it for me."  
  
"Darien's right." said Luna as she and Artemis walked up. "We both can remember communicating with a different galaxy. Our galaxy didn't communicate with the other one very often. But it there is another galaxy. I know we can count on you, Serena." Luna's eyes fogged up as Serena ran to her and picked her up. Then she turned to her friends.  
  
"I'll do it. I'll do it as though I was doing it for our universe. I'll miss you guys." with that, she set Luna down and walked off. Her Sailor outfit slowly faded into her school uniform as she disappeared. 


	2. An Encounter with Evil

1.1 Chapter 2 - An Encounter with Evil  
  
"Well," said Artemis, "Lets start this meeting!"  
  
"Okay!" said the new girl who was very excited that she had found the Moon Princess and some new great friends. They had called a meeting to discuss her problem further.  
  
"By the way," said Luna. "What do you want us to call you?"  
  
"My name is Princess Leahtair of the planet Aldebaran."  
  
"Princess Leahtuh. . . what!?" attempted Serena.  
  
"Can we make a nick name for you since Serena has a hard time saying your name?" asked Lita with a smile.  
  
"I guess." she said.  
  
"Hmm," pondered Serena. "How about Aneres?"  
  
"That's pretty cool, Serena." said Rei. "Where'd you come up with that one?"  
  
"It's my name spelled backwards!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Rei, "Well I can think of a name better than that! How about Ier? That's cooler than Aneres!"  
  
"Give it a rest!" said Serena, "You're just jealous because mine's cooler!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!" shouted Luna after a couple rounds of 'Am not's and 'Are too's. "We aren't arguing about who's name is cooler when spelled backwards, we're discussing what to call a human being!"  
  
"Really, you guys." said Ami in a bored tone. "This is a situation where an argument won't help."  
  
"Are too!" whispered Serena to Rei when Luna wasn't looking.  
  
"Hey!" said Artemis.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lita "Did you think of a good one?"  
  
"Artemis spelled backwards is Simetra! Isn't that cool!"  
  
* whack *  
  
"Artemis! You aren't helping, here!" said an enraged Luna.  
  
"So! You didn't have to go and hit me with a newspaper!"  
  
"How about Leah?" spoke up their new friend.  
  
"Ah!" sighed Serena. "It's beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks." said Leah. "It's my nickname."  
  
"Okay!" sighed Luna. "Let's re-start this meeting! So, Leah, we need to know more about you since you'll be staying here for a year."  
  
"Well," Leah began, "I don't know really what to say. I told you pretty much all that I can: an evil force is attacking my universe, the Moon Princess is the only person who can help, and I need to find as many people to help in a year!"  
  
"Hmm." Rei thought out loud. "So you want all of us to come help you?"  
  
"If you would, I would be forever in your debt!" said Leah.  
  
"I don't see any reason why we wouldn't help." said Lita who respected her new found friend.  
  
"So," said Ami, "I guess we should spend a majority of this year training and preparing for what lies ahead."  
  
"Sound's cool." spoke Mina.  
  
"I could set up a battle situation that might occur while we go to save your universe." said Ami as she got out a piece of paper. "There is a way to train as if we were fighting them for real!"  
  
"How?" asked Rei.  
  
"I can make it like a virtual reality arcade game. That way no one gets hurt, but they also train as if they were really fighting!"  
  
"VR Game!?" said Serena as awoke from her little daydream and wiped off the drool that had gathered at the corners of her mouth. "They don't stand a chance against me or my VR buddy, Sailor V!"  
  
"V stands for victory!" chimed in Mina as she gave the V sign and started to pose.  
  
"Maybe we should give it a try!" said Luna as she smiled and Ami started scribbling away the plans on her piece of notebook paper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay!" said Ami. "After a week of unsuccessful attempts, it is finally done!"  
  
"What is finally done?" asked the usually clueless child of the Moon.  
  
"The game Ami was building! I swear, sometimes you are so thick headed I don't think anything could penetrate your wimpy skull!" shouted Rei as her hair stood up on end.  
  
"That's an oxymoron, Rei." said Ami as she went on. "I've decided we can all try it out by twos. I think Leah should be one of the first to try, should we draw on who else gets to experience my machine's maiden voyage?"  
  
"Why don't we just let Ami go?" asked Mina. "I mean, she built the thing!"  
  
"I didn't know you took Spanish!" said Serena laughing uncontrollably. "Get it? Ami go, Amigo!? HA-HA-HA!"  
  
"I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her." whispered Rei as she attempted to restrain herself from wringing Serena's neck.  
  
"Fine with me!" said Lita as everyone else agreed.  
  
"Okay, then." said Ami as she turned to Leah. "Put on this mask and once I turn it on, we will be zapped away to the world I have invented!"  
  
"Cool!" said Leah as she waved good-bye to everyone and strapped on the helmet and visor.  
  
"When I count to three," said Ami, "I want Luna to push the button. Ready, Leah?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay, 1... 2... 3!" said Ami as Luna hit the button and the two girls disappeared into thin air.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where are we?" asked Leah. "Is this my planet?"  
  
"No," said Ami as she looked around at all the desolation and emptiness of her imaginary planet. "It's a world I made up. I did, however, feature real things on here. For instance, it has the same gravitational pull as earth, and I featured your bad guy. I didn't know what to call the bad guy, so I named him Dominion 2. Kinda spooky, huh?"  
  
"I'll say!" said Leah as the ground started to rumble. "What's that!?"  
  
"I don't know exactly." said Ami as she pulled out her computer and started assessing the situation.  
  
"I think something bad is about to happen!" said Leah as she put her hand in her pocket.  
  
"You're right!" said Ami. "Dominion 2 happens to be approaching us!"  
  
"Kilagniso Aldebaran Henshinoh Uratorymoss!" shouted Leah.  
  
Ami looked over when she heard Leah's familiar voice speaking in her original language. She figured the youma had attacked her from behind but was wrong. Leah had whipped out a transformation pen similar to that of the rest of the scouts! She started spinning as her body turned a vitreous purple. Then purple electric wave flew up from the ground.  
  
"No way!" thought Ami. "She never told us she could. . . ."  
  
Leah walked up to her and said "Come on, Ami, I can't do this on my own!"  
  
". . . transform." finished Ami to herself as she took a good look at her friend. "Since when could you do that!?" she managed to pull together and spoke to the newest member of the Sailor Team.  
  
"Since when!?" laughed Leah. "Since forever! I guess I forgot to mention it, sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." said the still shocked Ami as she pulled out her pen and shouted "Mercury Star Power!"  
  
Just as Ami finished transforming, a shadow cast over the two girls. They turned around and gasped when they saw the scariest youma they had ever seen. There was a giant, dark frame that outlined a pair of blood-red eyes that looked straight at them.  
  
Ami took a deep swallow and said "Well, let's see what you can do." to her friend on her right.  
  
"You want me to attack him?" asked Leah.  
  
"Yeah!" said Ami as if to say 'Hurry up!'.  
  
Leah jumped up in the air, then reached her arms up to the dark sky and shouted "Shadows of the Double Star, give me the power!" then she and spun around as a ring of purple mist surrounded her. She suddenly slowed, crossed her arms across her chest, and then slowly raised her elbows and kept her hands on her shoulders so that her arms were right below her nose. Then she released her hands and raised them up so that they were crossed in the air and she shouted, "Solar Winds!" A purple hurricane appeared from behind her and flew directly towards the youma.  
  
"Woa!" thought Mercury to herself. "That is a way powerful attack! My computer can't even tell it's power level, it's so high! I never realized how strong she was!"  
  
The youma was engulfed by the winds as he screamed for mercy. None was given. The winds finally went away and all of the dust they had picked up began to settle when a loud roar interrupted the silence. The youma wasn't even scratched!  
  
Mercury's computer beeped. "There is no way an attack that powerful could have no effect!" she pondered while she typed away. "He's stronger than I thought!" then she shouted to Leah, "Try something else!"  
  
But it was too late; the youma (now very, very angry) had fired an attack right at Leah. "Look out!" shouted Mercury as she looked up just in time.  
  
"Seismic Reflection!" shouted Leah as she somehow formed a barrier that threw the youma's attack right back at him.  
  
"Unbelievable!" thought Mercury again.  
  
"Lunar Rainbow Encasement!" Leah attacked again.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" shouted Mercury as she fired at the youma as well.  
  
"Earth Shining!" shouted Leah attacked again, this time lighting up the entire sky!  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles, Freeze!"  
  
"Eclipsing Binary!"  
  
"Okay, Leah, I think he's had it!" said Mercury as she and Leah stopped to catch their breath. They were wrong; the youma had somehow survived all of their attacks.  
  
He fired something at the two girls. It hit them with full force! They both flew off as though they had been hit by a speeding train.  
  
"Ami?" asked Leah as she managed to pull herself up to an almost upright position. "Are you OK?  
  
No answer.  
  
She started to cry. "Ami? Are you OK?" she tried again.  
  
After the third time, she was on her feet and tears were streaming out of her eyes. "No! Ami! She's . . . . gone! What am I going to do? I can't beat a youma all by myself! I'm not strong enough!"  
  
She was too scared to do anything, so Dominion 2 kept on attacking. This time, though, he didn't stop. He hit her with his numerous attacks one after another and she was too scared to fight back. 'I can't do this by myself!' the thought kept running through her head.  
  
After awhile, Dominion 2 figured she was dead. She wasn't moving. When he turned around, she managed to prop herself up on her elbows. "I can't beat him, I know I can't!"  
  
She flew into the air after she had gained enough strength and started regenerating as much power as possible.  
  
"Solar. . . ."  
  
*crash*  
  
The youma had hit her while she was gathering energy for her attack. She flew to the ground. That was the last hit she could take. Then, she blacked out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She awoke to find all of her new friends around her. She had been lying on Rei's floor for the last five minutes and the rest of the scouts were wondering if she was dead. "Are you OK, Leah?" asked Ami.  
  
Leah jumped up to hug her friend and tears of happiness fell from her purple eyes. "Ami! I thought you were gone!"  
  
"Don't worry!" said Ami, "I planned ahead so death was impossible! It was more like a game over than a life over."  
  
"Thank goodness!" whispered Leah to herself.  
  
"Did you guys win?" asked Serena.  
  
"Not even close!" said Leah as she wiped away her tears. "We didn't even touch him!"  
  
"Woa!" said Mina. "It's a good thing we can practice on him before the real thing!"  
  
"Um, guys?" spoke up Ami.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lita.  
  
"That youma I designed. . ."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He featured only a portion of the real evil's power. I thought if we had time, we could work our way up to the real thing!" she said as she looked at the floor.  
  
"You mean the freak we just lost to was only half as bad as this guy I'm gonna fight!?" asked Leah as though she was saying 'Just kill me now and get it over with!'.  
  
"Not even half." said Ami. "More like a quarter."  
  
"Oh no." Leah breathed as she looked out the window and said a short prayer in her native language. 


	3. The Story of Her Past

1 Chapter 3 - The Story of Her Past  
  
Ok, note from the last chapter, you know when she was doing her power and she said, "Forces of the Double Star, give me the power"? Well, her galaxy is called the Galaxy of the Double Star, k? I don't think I mentioned it in this chapter. I think this is my best so far, it's kinda sad (tearjerker) so be ready.  
  
"Hey, guys?" asked Ami as the girl were discussing the most recent battle. "Did you know Leah can transform?"  
  
"What!?" Rei looked at the girl next to her. "You can transform too!?"  
  
"Yeah." She looked confused. "Didn't you guys know that?"  
  
"Why don't you show them?" asked Ami as she winked at Leah.  
  
"Ok." Said Leah as she pulled out her locket. "Kilagniso Aldebaran Henshinoh Uratorymoss!" The scouts watched in amazement as she twirled around and her uniform took shape.  
  
"Woa." Whispered Lita as she looked at the figure before her. Her sailor suit was similar to that of the other scouts. Her collar was a bluish-purple, and so was her skirt and her boots. Her bows, collar, and glove linings were a pinkish-purple. She didn't wear a tiara, but at the center of her bow, she had a star locket.  
  
"I can't believe it!" managed Mina. "I never even imagined you could transform! What do you want us to call you in your transformed state?"  
  
"Kilangniso Aldebaran, or in your language, Sailor Eclipse." Sailor Eclipse smiled at them.  
  
"So how do you know our language?" asked Rei. "You speak it very well and you can translate stuff for us."  
  
"My mother made me study it when I was little. She always dreamed of taking me to meet the Moon Princess. She said that I needed to know English if I wished to communicate with her." Said Sailor Eclipse.  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Artemis. "If you lived during the Silver Millennium, wouldn't you be about a thousand years old!?"  
  
"Actually, I'm 18252 years old." She said and then when she saw the looks on her friends faces, she continued. "You know how our Eclipse's are at different times, well for every year you guys have, I have about 18 years. So, if you guys hadn't have been born again, you would be 1015 years old, correct? So take that number and multiply it by 18 and you get my age. Fortunately, on my planet, age takes millenniums to show. So right now, I'm about as old as you."  
  
"Woa!" said Ami, "That was really interesting!"  
  
"I don't get it." Said Serena.  
  
"Just forget it, you baka odango-atama!" whispered Rei. "I want to hear more about her galaxy!"  
  
"Ok, don't worry, Serena, I'll explain it to you later! See, like Serena, I am the princess of my own galaxy. I have my own cat guardians, my own Sailor Senshi, and I have the ability to transform."  
  
"Your own Sailor Senshi!?" asked Mina. "What are they like?"  
  
"They're pretty much like you guys. They are each princesses of their own respected planets, and they each have powers pertaining to their own respected elements. My galaxy has only five planets. Therefore, I was the princess of one planet, and my friends were the princesses of the four others. They were known as Sailor Magnitude, Sailor Centauri, Sailor Proxima, and Sailor Sirius. Their common names were Antares, Vega, Mira, and Capella. Those guys are the best friends I could ever ask for!"  
  
"So," said Luna. "About your cat guardians, what were they like?" Her eyes shone with eagerness.  
  
"I think you are most like Stella." Said Sailor Eclipse with a chuckle. "She was black and had a star on her fore head. She's always nagging on me on what and what not to do."  
  
"Sounds a lot like Luna!" said Serena.  
  
"Hey!" said Luna with a forgiving smile.  
  
"What about me?" asked Artemis. "Were there any guy cats?"  
  
"Before I answer that," said Sailor Eclipse, "I'm gonna de- transform!" she changed back into the outfit Rei had let her borrow. Lately, since Leah didn't have a home, Rei had offered her a room at her temple. She said staying a year with Grandpa was all the training she needed to beat the real Dominion.  
  
"Well?" probed Artemis.  
  
"You are totally like Cosmos!" said Leah with a laugh. "He is major impatient and he's always good for a laugh! Cosmos is light gray and he has a star on his forehead."  
  
Author's Note: I chose the names Stella and Cosmos because they both have to do with star terms. Stella is short for Stellar Universe, which means Galaxy. I chose Cosmos because I've heard it before. I think it means heavens.  
  
So what's with the star?" asked Ami. "At least I figure that is your symbol since it is on your locket and it is the symbol on Stella and Cosmos's heads."  
  
"You're correct." Said Leah. "My galaxy's symbol is the star as is yours the moon. We are symbolized as a star because we are the outer-most galaxy in all the universe. My galaxy pretty much revolves around the eclipse."  
  
"So there aren't any guys in this story?" asked Serena in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Of course there are!" said Leah with a mischievous look. "I'm just not there yet!"  
  
"DO TELL!!" shouted Serena as she perked up.  
  
"Well, there was a guy I kinda liked, but he wasn't a prince like Darien was. He was a commoner that lived on my planet. His name was Procyon. *Pro-see-on* We met one day when I was ditching school. Yeah, yeah, I know, but school gets boring every now and then. Well anyways, I was running away from the school when I ran into the street. He was walking by with his horse when I ran out in front of him and he practically knocked me over. Well, then I passed out. I woke up in a weird little cottage, it was his house. When he saw I was awake, he came over to me. He told me I should watch where I was going because I scared his horse. He obviously didn't know who I was because I was wearing my school uniform.  
  
'I don't have time to mess with school girls who run around town without looking where they're going!' he said in an angry tone.  
  
At first he scared me so I started to cry. 'Aw, don't cry.' He seemed sorry. 'I didn't mean it, it's just that my little sister just got sold as a slave to some rich geezer. It's all we can do because we can't pay for rent. My mother and father are already sold, and my parents want me to get a job and hold down the fort until they can earn their freedom. I had to skip work today because you ran into me and I didn't know if you were alive or not!'  
  
'I'm so sorry.' Was all I could say.  
  
'Well, I guess I'd better introduce myself so you don't think I'm a convict. My name is Procyon. As you know, I have two parents, a little sister named Cepheid, and my horse named Super Nova. I work at some strange place where they needed a horse. Soop (nickname for my horse) and I go there every day to do whatever they can find for us. If I'm lucky, I'll make enough for a meal and a portion of the rent, but that's only if I'm lucky.'  
  
I had never met anyone like him! My mom and dad and I always figured I'd marry some royal guy from another galaxy. I never even got to hang out with common people. Not even at school. My school was a special one, there's only me, Mira, Capella, Antares, and Vega.  
  
Well, we talked more, and actually became good friends. We talked about everything from the other planets to the other galaxies. Then I had to go. I thanked him for taking care of me, and said I was sorry that I ruined his day. But he said I hadn't ruined it at all. When I was leaving he called after me.  
  
'Wait a second! You never told me your name!' he smiled.  
  
'Leahtair.' I said. 'But just call me Leah.'  
  
I never knew that would take him by such surprise. 'What's wrong?' I asked as his face turned totally white.  
  
'Oh nothing.' he choked but was thinking 'You mean this whole day, I've been chatting with the Princess of Aldebaran! I can't believe it! And to think I almost ran her over with my horse! And to also think that just an hour ago, I had a little crush on her! What are the chances? A teenager destined for slavery, and living in poverty meeting the princess of his planet! She probably has slaves of her own! Boy, how come whenever I make a friend, it doesn't work out!?' his head was screaming inside.  
  
'Are you sure you're okay?' I asked him. 'I'll call you later, okay?' Then I left.  
  
Later, he and I started meeting a lot. We became really good friends. Okay, Okay, maybe we were more than friends! I'll admit. I eventually helped free his family and paid the rent for him, I mean it was the least I could do after he saved my life! I talked my parents into letting his family come stay at our palace. Everyday, he would work on our garden, or any other odd jobs I could find for him. My mom would always get after me after she caught me watching him work. I would spend hours on end watching him plant our flowers, scrub our floors, or even eat at that. There was something about him that I just couldn't help but notice.  
  
With his family living with us, his sister became like a sister to me. I called her Sephie and she called me Leah. Procy (which I called him) would always thank me for giving her a better childhood than he had. I always told him it was no problem, but he always had to make sure I knew it.  
  
Every time he and I would go for a walk, he would always stare at me. I'm really shy, and that would just scare the heck out of me! See, we had been going steady for about 1 year, so one day, when I was 16 and he was 18, I brought it up.  
  
'Hey Procy?'  
  
'Yeah.' he said, his gaze fixed on my eyes.  
  
'Why do you always look at me like that?' I laughed uncomfortably and looked to the ground.  
  
Then he put his hand under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking him in the eyes. He had a really serious look on his face. 'Because every time I do, it reminds me how lucky I am.'  
  
My heart melted away, right there. I had convinced my parents a couple of years ago that it wasn't what was on the outside of a person, it was what was on the inside. And I had found one person with a heart of gold."  
  
Serena sighed. Leah's story reminded her so much of her and Darien. She remembered the long walks through the castle gardens, the romantic moonlight strolls. 'She's got it so good!' she thought. 'She still lives in this time.'  
  
Leah went on. "Procy and I were really tight. After that, I was never uncomfortable around him again. I loved him more than anything." She concluded as a small tear over flowed from her eyes.  
  
Luna sat there remembering the time of the Silver Millennium. 'Those were peaceful times. Serena and Darien were close as well. Maybe it's just me, but it seemed like Leah was talking as if her story was from the past.'  
  
"I want to hear more about the scouts!" said Mina.  
  
"Yeah!" said Lita. "So why aren't they here too?"  
  
Leah's face sunk and she didn't answer for a while. The she rubbed her eyes and began. "Remember when I told you my parents were killed?" she finally asked.  
  
The scouts began to realize what she was about to say and Lita went over to comfort her.  
  
"You know how all of you died when Queen Metallia attacked your world? Well, that is kind of what has been happening at my world lately. It all started one night when Procy and I were walking in the garden as we did every night. It was the most beautiful night of the year, all the nighttime flowers were blooming, my favorite birds were cooing. I was in Heaven. Until he showed up.  
  
The stars that lit up the sky all of the sudden disappeared. People ran around screaming as a shadow was cast over my planet. Procy and I both gasped and looked above us to see two glowing red eyes. I froze, and one of the eyes winked at me. Then, the figure decreased its size and flew down next to me. I was so scared I started to cry and Procy jumped between the dark, hooded figure and me.  
  
Before us stood a man in a dark hood. He took his hood off and revealed his face. He looked like an evil wizard. He had a long gray beard and mustache. His eyes glowed an evil red color. He wore a dark cape and had what looked like a crystal ball in his hand. The ball was on the top of a staff that was dark green. There were red letters on it, but I couldn't read them. At the top of the staff, a green youma claw grasped the crystal ball. The claw had dirty yellow fingernails and made my skin curl. The man gave an evil laugh and smiled at me. 'I've found you.' he said  
  
'Procy was shaking with anger. 'What do you want with her!?' he shouted at the old man.  
  
'I've finally found the queen of this galaxy.' he was still talking to himself.  
  
'Queen!?' I thought. 'I'm not the queen. I wonder why he wants the queen! Oh no! He probably wants to take her away or kill her or something. I can't let him do that to mom!' so without thinking, I said the first thing that came to my mind. 'Yes, what do you wish of me?'  
  
Procy looked at me with eyes that said 'Do you know what you're doing!?' but then he realized why I had assumed my mother's position. 'Yes.' he said. 'What do you wish of my wife.' He normally wouldn't had gone along on my little plan, but my mom meant as much to him as she does to me. She was like a second mother to him.  
  
'I'll make you a deal.' said the man as he leaned on his staff. 'You hand over your galaxy, and I leave you alone. You don't, and I destroy everything you love!' By now, thunder had started up. I was so scared, but I managed to keep my cool.  
  
'I . . . I . . .' I stammered to come up with an idea, but none would come. Instead, something else came.  
  
'Stop where you are!' said a familiar voice.  
  
'Don't even think about touching her!' said another. The lightning flashed and revealed four tall figures standing on a fence.  
  
'I am Sailor Centauri, the guardian of love and peace! If you break up this couple's date, I won't stand for it! Prepare yourself, I am Sailor Centauri!'  
  
'You may think we're just girls, but I suggest you look again! I am the guardian of forestry and weather, I am Sailor Proxima!'  
  
'I don't like evil beings that interrupt with a peaceful galaxy! I am the guardian of fire and weaponry, also known as Sailor Magnitude!'  
  
'I'll put up with almost anything, but you're really asking for it! In the name of the planet Sirius, I will defend my friends with the power of ice and water!'  
  
'If they ever showed up on time, now was it!' I sighed to myself.  
  
'Grrr, why do freaky girls always show up and ruin my plans!?' shouted the wizard. Then he put his face next to mine and whispered 'One day. One day and I'll be back. I'll be watching you.' Then he disappeared.  
  
I sighed that he was gone. My friends all jumped over to me. 'What'd he say?' asked Sailor Proxima in a concerned tone.  
  
'Um.' What could I tell them? If I told them, they would tell my parents, and I would be in trouble! 'He said he doesn't want to fight against you guys and he's going to go somewhere else.' I blurted.  
  
'Good.' sighed Sirius. 'That's one less thing we have to worry about.'  
  
'I'm just glad you're safe.' whispered Procy in my ear and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Oh I see how you are!' said Sailor Centauri as she winked at me. 'Hey, guys, why don't we leave these two alone?' They left, and Procy and I finished our walk. But I wasn't concentrating. My mind kept repeating 'I'll be watching you.' That was the worst day of my life. But it was only the beginning of the end."  
  
"That night, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I tossed and turned all night, and I couldn't sleep.  
  
The next day I was in a trance. Anytime someone said something to me, I had to snap out of it. Everyone thought I was acting odd, but I tried not to let it show.  
  
My parents had heard about last night's encounter but figured we shouldn't worry about it since he had left forever.  
  
After Procy and I want on our walk, he asked me why I had been so quiet. I told him I had a lot on my mind. 'That guy from yesterday scared you pretty bad, didn't he?' he asked as though he was reading my mind. 'Don't worry, I have something that will make you feel better.'  
  
'Man, if only he knew!' I thought. 'But I can't tell him what that guy whispered to me! If I do, my parents might find out!' Then a little voice in my head said 'But he's your boyfriend! You should be able to tell him anything!' I remembered all the times he and I have had together. From the times we went for ice cream and I ended up spilling mine all over him to the starlight strolls every night. Maybe my voice was right.  
  
'Leah?' he asked as he looked into my eyes. 'You know I love you.'  
  
I snapped out of my internal argument to answer him. 'Of course I do! And I love you with all of my heart!'  
  
'I got you a little present.' he said as he pulled out a ring box.  
  
I blushed and quickly dropped my head to the ground. 'Don't worry.' he said as though reading my mind again. 'It's not an engagement ring. I think we're both too young for that. Instead, it's a symbol of my commitment for you, Leah.' he looked at me with a serious look. 'When ever you're scared, or you don't know what to do, hopefully, this ring will make you think of me.'  
  
'He sure does a good job at making me fall head over heals for him.' I smiled to myself. 'Thanks.' I said. 'I'll do that.'" then Leah paused to let that memory sink in.  
  
"Is that the ring you have on now?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yes." said Leah as she twirled it.  
  
"It's beautiful!" gasped Mina. She was staring at the gold band in Leah's right ring finger. She didn't know why, but it looked like it had been taped with electrical tape or something. Procy was right. It wasn't that special, but it obviously meant a lot to Leah. There were small letters on it that she couldn't read, but she figured it didn't matter.  
  
"What a great guy." sighed Lita. "He sounds just like my old boyfriend!"  
  
"I figured he would." said Serena.  
  
"Leah," said Ami, "Could you continue please?"  
  
Leah looked down at the ring one more time. The scouts didn't see, the tears that were forming in her eyes. She read the letters. They said: May we never part, but if we do, you'll be in my heart.  
  
"Well," she choked back her tears. "After that, Procy led me to my room and I said goodnight. I had totally forgotten about the scary wizard, and I was practically back to normal. I changed into my pastel purple nightgown and sat down at my desk and gazed into my heart-shaped mirror. I sighed and twirled my ring around my finger.  
  
'Aw!' came a voice from nowhere. 'Isn't that romantic!'  
  
I froze in my seat, but managed to see the reflection of my room in my mirror. A dark figure appeared behind me and smiled a wicked smile. I opened my mouth to scream, but he was at my side in a flash and had his hand over my mouth.  
  
'Don't even think about it, your highness.' he growled. 'I don't want your little friends to show up and help you.'  
  
I was too scared to move or even talk.  
  
'You remember me, don't you. Oh, and in case I didn't tell you last night, you can call me The Sorcerer Dominion .'  
  
I could have died right there. Then I remembered my ring. It was supposed to help me if I was ever scared. Then, I managed to speak. 'So, why are you here?'  
  
'Grrr, I thought I told you that you had one day to make your decision!'  
  
'What decision?' I was scared to death.  
  
He stroked the spot between his eyes. 'The one where you decided to hand over your galaxy, or the people you love.'  
  
'Oh yeah.' I said then thought to myself. 'Now what am I supposed to do!? My friends aren't here, and neither is Procy! What would mom do in this situation? Wait, she wouldn't get herself stuck in a situation like this! Ok, calm down, breathe. I think mom would want to save her country. But I don't want to lose my friends!'  
  
'Come on!' said Dominion. 'I would think a wise queen like you would have made her decision already!'  
  
'He's right. I'm a wise, loving queen! Besides, if I tell him I want to save my galaxy, I can always transform and save my friends! Yeah, that's what I'll do!'  
  
'Hello!? I haven't got all night, you know!'  
  
'I know! I've made my decision!'  
  
His eyes sparkled with delight as he awaited my next sentence.  
  
'I must save my kingdom as my first priority. Other things are only secondary.'  
  
He stopped. That was obviously not the answer he was looking for. 'How dare you!' he shouted as he flung me to the ground. I hit the floor and cried in pain. 'Yeah.' he said. 'You better be crying when I kill all of you precious friends! You haven't seen the last of me!' he disappeared and I heard footsteps running down the hall towards my room.  
  
My father, mother, and Procy opened the door to see me kneeling on the floor next to my bed crying harder then I ever had in my entire life. Procy immediately ran over to me and cradled me in his arms. 'It's okay, it's okay.' he repeated over and over.  
  
'What happened, honey?' asked my dad as he walked in with his arm around my mom.  
  
'Fell . . . . . out . . . . of . . . . . bed.' I forced out between sobs.  
  
'Aw, honey.' said my mom as she walked over to me. 'You'll be Ok.'  
  
'I know.' I said. 'I guess it scared me, that's all.'  
  
'Well, I'm glad you're okay.' said my dad. 'Now try to go back to sleep.'  
  
I forced a smile at my parents and then one at Procy. But he didn't smile back. Instead, he frowned and shook his head.  
  
My parents left, but Prosy stayed.  
  
'Oh man.' I thought. 'He knows.'  
  
I walked over to my desk and but my face in my hands and continued to cry softly.  
  
'Why did you lie to me.' he said.  
  
'I . . .'  
  
'Why did you tell me he was going away forever when he really was planning on coming back to haunt you!?' he sounded angry. He walked over to me and shook my shoulders 'Answer me!'.  
  
I looked at him with fear in my eyes and my bottom lip was quivering.  
  
He realized what he had done. 'I'm sorry.' he said immediately. 'I just can't believe you thought you could hide it. You thought you could handle it on your own!'  
  
I looked at him; my eyes were red from crying.  
  
'You shouldn't have to live with that alone.' his voice sounded hurt. 'I would have helped you.'  
  
'I know.' I said.  
  
'Then why did you keep it from me?' his question was directly to the point.  
  
'I was afraid of what my parents would think.'  
  
'You know, keeping it from me is one thing, keeping it from your parents is another.' his logic pierced my spirit.  
  
'But they'd kill me if they found out I made that decision on my own. I mean, I'm only 16!'  
  
'Wait a minute, you made that decision on your own!?'  
  
'Yeah.' I knew I was in for it.  
  
'Tell me you didn't!' he pleaded.  
  
'Well, I don't want to lie to you again.'  
  
'No.' he whispered. 'What'd you say?'  
  
'I said the galaxy was more important then my friends, so the people will be protected.'  
  
'Not all of the people.' he mumbled so I couldn't hear. Then, we heard a scream, it was coming from my parent's room.  
  
'NO!' I shouted as my eyes got big and I leaped across my room. 'Call the scouts, I think my mistake is taking form!' 


End file.
